


Razzle's Tale

by FineappleQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Cute, Emotional, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secrets, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineappleQueen/pseuds/FineappleQueen
Summary: Blue hears a rumor that his boss is hiding something from them. This one little rumor is what changed his life for the better after he tries to unravel the mystery that comes with, after meeting a skeleton monster that goes by the name 'Razzle'.





	1. Chapter 1

Their train had finally stopped in between a large city and a nearby lake that morning. Most of the crew were just waking up and many were already helping unpack at the stop. There was laughter and much idle chatter filling the air already despite how most had only just awoken from the long night. Condensation filled up every window on the rust colored train, the beads of droplets were slowly sliding down the windows and onto the gravel below the tracks. 

He had been distracted by the ever so calming droplets till his name was called and he looked back towards his cabin door. There, in the doorway, stood his bunk mate Kris. A human of small stature, who had his brown hair back into a very small pony tail. The human wore a black tshirt, and jean pants he wouldn't mind getting dirty and he, himself, wore a similar outfit. Kris had been waiting on him to get ready so the two of them could go eat then help unload with the others and get the tents set up today while it was still early.

"Blue? Hello, are you there? Earth to Blue we kind of need to get going if we want to eat breakfast on time." Kris let out a soft chuckle as Blue quickly looked at him with a slight jump. "Sorry am I interrupting your dramatic staring time? Should I return after breakfast or are you ready to go?" He asked mockingly to the now flustered monster.

"I wasn't being dramatic, it's just very calming to watch. Plus I just woke up, I'm kind of still feeling sluggish." He tried defending himself with that explanation but Kris rolled his eyes and leaned against the wooden door frame. Their cabin was smaller than average but it accommodated their needs, the two had bunk beds on one side of the room and on the other was a plain dresser they split. Neither of them owned much, and what they did have was tucked away in cases underneath their bed.

"Well are you done watching? I heard that the boss went into the city early and bought us eggs to scramble and jam for our bread to celebrate our arrival. So get your bony ass up so we can eat before it's all gone." He had crossed his arms but a smile played at his lips as Blue raced over to the doorway. 

"Well why didn't you say that sooner? We could be stuffing our face with jam and eggs right now!" It had been days since Blue had something other than the regular mashed, fried, or baked potato. As good as they were, he just couldn't stand another meal of just potatoes and bread again. Lord knows what it was doing to his soul; he was having to go all in when practicing so he would stay in shape which was why he slept in a bit this morning.

"What are our potatoes not good enough for you now?" Kris chuckled and the two turned left down the hall and stepped out of the train and into the early morning sunlight. To the right of them was the simple breakfast bar, just a few railcars up near the locomotive. More food was being made as the two got closer and Kris nudged him, "Looks like we got lucky, let's get some eggs and scramble." The joke had gotten him a light punch in the arm from Blue who was now smiling despite it being kinda bad. 

"You're an absolute menace, but it does crack me up." Blue was beaming now, he wasn't very keen towards puns since he never usually could think of them quick enough but he was proud of himself when he managed to make one out. It seemed to make Kris chuckle before they got a paper plate each and helped themselves to breakfast after waiting in the line for a few minutes. 

They ate on the ground, not too far away, leaning back against a tree. Blue had a chance to finally take in the view of their new home for the next few months if they sold well. There was dew on the grass still he noticed right away, though he didn't mind at all since it smelled refreshing out, of course the smell of eggs filled the air, along with the coal smoke settling and the metallic scent hanging around with the train being so close by. It brought Blue joy whenever he had moments like these, where he could just take in the smells and sights as time ticked; meanwhile planks were being tossed to the side and tarps were being dragged away already.

Despite all the people out now, eating, or helping set things up, the valley they had settled in was quite peaceful. The main area they were in was reserved for these kinds of events, so the land here was quite flat and the trees gave them the basic layout of the premises where they could easily set up. Looking up to the sky, Blue could still see that it was a mix of peach and baby blue; there weren't too many clouds either so hopefully setting up today would go smoothly. 

The boys finished their meal as soon as they could and then got up to finally start helping. The first few hours were always hell for the skeleton monster, it got downright chaotic when the people around him were far more experienced than he was so he had to run around and find out what they needed his help with at any given moment. He didn't fully know his place yet when setting up like Kris did, but he was eager and happy to help anyone in need. The work kept him grounded and made him feel accomplished. 

Thankfully everything had been planned out the day prior so they knew where everything was going to go. It just took a lot of man power to get started. The animals were the first to be set up, just a few ponies for the kiddies, but Blue wasn't to take care of them. They also had actual show horses that were separated from the ponies, the horses were taken care of by actual people who knew what they were doing. Blue was relieved to know that the animals were healthy and looked after by professionals who had bonded with them.

It had taken everyone around eight hours to set things up with no breaks. The big top had been the first thing to have been set up by them. After that came all of the concession stands and side show areas, and ticket booths. That was just their front however, in the back there was their equipment tent and cooking tent placed right beside it, to the left of the big top. To the right was their own bathrooms and a simple place to stretch and wind down while they could.

Kris and Blue were sitting back to back on the ground at the back of the big top, against eachother as they chugged some well deserved water. Their main job now was to rest, eat, and to get their energy back up so they could practice. The two were aerial acrobatics so practice was always a must for the best possible performance. 

"I'll go get us some food, what do you want today?" Blue sighed out and slowly got up, only to looked down at Kris as he handed him his water bottle and wiped some dirt off of his jeans that most likely had grass stains on them now.

"Get an egg sandwich for me, and another water bottle." Kris stretched out after placing the bottles besides him and Blue walked off with an affirmative nod. He decided to go for the same, otherwise it was going to ruin him and he just knew it. 

As he walked towards the cookhouse that had been set up for them, he overheard an interesting conversation. He was always up for some new gossip especially after he heard Gaster being mentioned, their ringleader, aka their boss. So he slowed down and hid behind a stand as he listened in and pretended to check his phalanges for loose dirt. 

"-why don't you believe us? I mean sure it sounds crazy but I swear others have heard him too!" They were speaking rushed and trying to be quiet but Blue could hear them clearly. 

"You mean they heard a radio? Because that's much more believable than that old hack having a hidden son in his cabin." The person scoffed and Blue frowned. Just what were they talking about? Someone had hidden their son in the cabin or something? That was definitely some rumor they were spreading.

"Oh yeah? Well none of us have actually seen inside Gaster's cabin, he could be hiding anything. Not to mention when she tried calling out to whomever was singing inside the cabin, it suddenly got quiet. He has to be hiding someone in there and most of us think Gaster has a hidden son." It seemed like the most farfetched thing Blue had ever heard but he definitely couldn't deny that he was curious. His eye lights lit up a bit more and he glanced at the train but kept focused on their conversation.

Gaster's cabin was near the back of the train, away from all the other cabins. His boss's cabin had been a bit modified, the windows were was too high and they were tinted so no one could just peak in, unless the window was cracked that is. 

"I say you're all loony, ain't nothing in there but some porn mags and probably a busted radio. Besides what reason would Gaster have to hide his son if he had one; which he doesn't." No one spoke after that, someone probably shrugged because the conversation continued, "Exactly, there is no reason you loons. If you're all so sure about it then why don't you ask the man himself?"

"Yeah right, let's just forget it. No one here is going to man up and accuse Gaster of hiding anything. Let's just go eat lunch." Their conversation dwindled but Blue was out of there before he was spotted. 

He sure was mystified now as to what was exactly in their Ring Masters cabin. It had to be something interesting, something worthwhile and bizzare. Blue decided he wanted to talk to Kris about it but first he got their lunch and headed to their regular spot behind the big top. 

The day had gotten sunnier and said sun was thankfully being blocked by a well positioned tree. Kris thanked Blue as the other handed him his lunch and Blue sat down quietly, trying to think of how he could bring this up. There wasn't really one that didn't make him sound like a weirdo, so he made up his mind. Blue was determined to wander over to the other side of the train, to where Gaster's cabin was, so he could hear for himself if anyone sang. If not then he wouldn't bother bringing it up to Kris. It would be that easy, just a little pass through and his mind would be at ease. 

His egg sandwich was devoured rather quickly and the two sipped on their water as they stretched and exercised for the time being. The two were the same weight, but Blue was much more agile than his partner since he was a skeleton but Kris had experience and time on his side. He knew Kris had been doing aerobics since he was at a mere four years old, and the human had ended up here when he was sixteen. Blue on the other hand had only started aerobics when he was twelve and had been here for a little over half a year now. It had been the best decision of his life too; he got to travel and work with amazing performers. 

Kris and him parted when Kris decided to go take a nap. The next day would be opening day, which meant Blue finally had time to take a little stroll around. It was around four now and many of the others were visiting the nearby lake while they could. He tried his best not to look inconspicuous as he roamed and slowly made his way to the front of the train. He got around it and sort of sprinted to where Gaster's cabin was located.

The cabin was of high quality and a little bit longer than the rest. The window that was way too high was cracked open just a smidge so Blue stood there and listened. He didn't even know where his boss was at the moment so if he did hear something it could just possibly be him. Blue still listened though and at first nothing was heard, but the more he focused he could make something out. He was fixated on the noise, slowly finding out that it indeed was a song. 

The voice was too soft for him to fully hear the words but he could make out the tune. The song however sounded nothing like when Gaster sang, he knew because when his boss got drunk his voice was all scratchy; and when he sang it hurt Blue's non existent ears. So he knew for a fact this was not Gaster singing. It was however a song Gaster had made up though, one every performer had heard from the boss himself because he sang it at every opening night, but this version was much more sweet so it being a radio was also turned down.

Blue smiled to himself and slowly begun to realize that Gaster had been hiding something from them. Was this truly his son like the others thought though? He wanted, no, he needed to know, mainly because he was a snoop and also because he wanted to help whomever was in there. Who knew how long the person had been in there? Maybe just since their latest travel or longer, Blue hoped for the first to be true. 

He ended up going back to his cabin quickly and he wrote a quick letter asking various things, and swiftly made his way back to Gaster's cabin without being seen. He gulped a little and hid behind a tree, closest to the railcar and with a little help from his magic, Blue made the paper slip in through the slight crack of the open window. It got deadly silent and then a soft hiss was heard after a minute, then nothing else. It was frightening in a way; someone could be in there, maybe hurt, since afterall there was no proof of whomever in there being Gaster's son. Gaster didn't seem like the type to hurt someone however. He owned a circus for Christ sake. That was the only thing keeping Blue from going to the police. 

The hiss did end up driving Blue's curiosity to the max though and he finally decided that he would tell Kris when the other woke up from his nap. Blue stayed next to the window for a few minutes before leaving entirely in case he got caught. He didn't want anyone to know he had been snooping around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razzle gets some good news.

Nothing was more exciting than unpacking day. Days like these, sunny and busy, were the kinds of days where he would just hang from the silk ribbons, that were attached to the roof of the railcar, and watch as everyone rushed around to set things up. Everyone looked so cheerful, sure sometimes it got on his nerves but not today, no, today he didn't think he could be mad at all. Not when he was so close.

\-----

He had woken up this morning in his usual pile of pillows, feeling drained and sort of sick from the long ride they had taken to get to this valley. He never liked the longer rides, the only thing worthwhile on those trips was watching the landscapes as they passed by. This morning however he had been woken up by his father who slept on a comfortable mattress on the other side of the railcar. 

His father seemed to be in a strangely happy mood today. He had left for a bit and came back with breakfast for him. As he ate with his father, Gaster, said skeleton sat before him with a smile and he had tilted his head curiously. His father had been on edge the past few months, and he knew exactly why.

"Razzle, would you like to tell me what you like for your eighteenth birthday? It's a very special year for you, and I know you've hated being cooped up for so long in this dingy railcar." His father had started out with and Razzle's sockets widened. His father didn't stop there though, "I've been training you for years and years now, so how about on your eighteenth birthday, I let you do the ending performance with the pet?" Gaster smiled brighter when Razzle teared up and hugged him tightly. 

"Yes! A million times yes! I won't disappoint you, I'll be the best show I promise!" Razzle's voice was hoarse from choking up so suddenly and his soul was fluttering with excitement and nervousness. 

\-----

Razzle sighed happily as he watched the big top be set up. It took such teamwork and precision for all of this, but he was going to be part of that one day. He was slightly nervous though, he knew why exactly his father had kept him locked in the railcar for the past eighteen years and he shivered in slight fear and disgust. There were just some bad people out there he supposed. His father had kept him and his pet safe this whole time. He was well fed, well organized, and educated on any and everything having to do with the circus. 

He ended up licking his faux tooth as he continued to watch everyone through the window. The windows had been cracked for fresh air and he grumbled a little when he smelled something delightful wafting through and he untangled himself from him silky red ribbons. Razzle closed his eyes and mumbled a calling for his pet, Beaut. 

This particular pet was the cause of all of Razzle's problems but he didn't care all that much. He loved the big, bony, creature to death. She was a real beauty that shared magic with only Razzle. Often times when his father was in the room his pet would have to endure being lectured and taught tricks. It's always been that way though, so neither of them questioned his fathers choices. Though he always got in the way when his father got too rough with Beaut. 

Razzle tried not to dwell on those bad memories for now and he had his pet crouch down when she came out of the void she usually resides in, so he could get on her head and lift him up so he could be closer to the window. He looked left, then right, and he saw it way down the line. A breakfast bar. Razzle drooled and Beaut whined, sure they had eaten this morning not even two hours ago but his railcar had no food that smelled like that. The bar was being closed down which bummed the two out.

He inhaled deeply and drooped against the window with a loud sigh, he moved away quickly from the window after that though, in case someone heard him. He was still fearful of the other performers. They wouldn't know he was here till his birthday and that's how he and his father wanted to keep it. 

"Beaut, let's just practice, I'll have to talk to father later about getting us some of that food for dinner." Razzle promised his pet with a small teethy smile. Beaut just huffed out, she .didn't need to eat, she fed off the excess magic Razzle created when he ate. So she just sat and waited till Razzle was ready to start their usual practice. 

Razzle wore the simplest shorts and black tshirt during his practice. It was the easiest to move in but he could think of a few other things he desired more. He smiled to himself as he thought of the many different costumes he had seen over the years. 

The two practiced for hours, till the sun bothered Razz as it glared angrily at him even through the tint of the window. He ended up collapsing in his pile of pillows when he could stand it no longer. His longer than normal tailbone curled up around him, comforting like. Beaut laid down in front of him and closed her eyes as Razzle gently pet the spot between her crimson eyes. 

The two shared a lot of similarities. Though that was to be expected as Beaut was Razzle's familiar. They both had a faux tooth and reddish magic, not to mention their ruby red eyes were a perfect match. Hell Razzle even had a long tailbone to match his familiar. They were unique in the best ways he felt like. 

The small skeleton smiled and closed his eyes, he softly sung to his pet, knowing it was the fastest way to get her to sleep. He didn't like keeping her tucked away in the void unless his father was in the railcar for long periods of time. She was company, like a sister more than a pet in some ways. They looked after eachother and Razzle never wanted that to change. 

So he kept singing to her, the lullaby was something his father often sang to anyone and everyone who would listen. He knew each word by soul. However he needed to stay quieter, he had been caught singing at their last location and thankfully his father hadn't found out about it. There would be hell to pay if he did indeed find out. So he practically whispered the words to himself and Beaut. The larger fell asleep first but Razzle kept on petting her.

When his father entered the railcar during lunch, Razzle was fast asleep with Beaut's head on his body. He had been dreaming peacefully too, of grassy pastures and dense forests, until he was woken up with the most delicious smell. He slowly opened his sockets and inhaled as he watched his father set two plates of food down on the desk next to Razzle's bed. 

"You got eggs?" Razzle mumbled and rubbed his eye socket as he moved under Beaut and got up without disturbing her too much. 

His father glanced at Beaut before looking down at Razzle and he nodded. "They were making egg sandwiches so I thought I better get a few for you and I. I'm going to be in town tonight so I won't be coming back till late, so eat as much as you want." He explained and Razzled simply nodded. 

"Thank you, oh and Beaut and I were practicing all morning, your routine for her has been perfected and she knows all of her tricks." The smaller skeleton took an egg sandwich and explained to the taller about how things were proceeding. He then took the biggest bite out of the sandwich and he grinned. 

The Ring Master smiled and gently pet his sons head then grabbed a sandwich of his own, "That's good, I know you won't let anyone down. Do you have any idea on what you're wanting to wear on the day of the performance? I'll get you whatever you like."

Razzle hummed and finished up the sandwich in a few bites before speaking again. "I'll have to think about it, we still have a few weeks till then." To be honest, he did know what he wanted, but he wasn't sure his father would actually get him it. What he wanted would be the easiest to move around in, but also it was revealing.

"Are you sure? I've seen you staring at the costumes before. You've got to have something in mind right?" He asked curiously, he ended up finishing up his sandwich too.

"Yes, I'll let you know what I want before my birthday I promise."

"Well alright, I best be leaving so stay out of trouble alright? I'll see you tonight." He replied calmly and hugged Razzle before quietly leaving the railcar. 

The smaller skeleton slumped and sighed, going back to Beaut and he curled up around her large skull. "I think the real question is what are you going to wear Beaut? We could possibly get you a ribbon to tie around your neck. Though I know how you feel about collars." He scoffed. He adorned a claw mark through the left socket for ever trying to collar her. He never tried that mistake again. That's what made his father so harsh on Beaut, but sometimes it just went too far.

Razzle nuzzled up against his pet and she yawned, only to cover him with her paw after that. It made him chuckle softly, otherwise he kept quiet and focused his eyes on the window across the room, away from all the tents and people. 

He could see the tops of a few closer trees but it was mostly the empty sky. He felt a little bit lonelier when the sky was empty, there were no clouds to keep him company and let him daydream about their shapes. It was just blue and mysterious to him. 

He was fond of the color though. He missed the color when storms were near, or when it turned to night. That's when the stars came out though and the sound of laughter haunted him outside the train. The laughter he had never joined, as the other performers joked and did their shows. Having fun together. Razzle curled up a bit tighter and refocused back on the blue sky. 

Nights would no longer be an issue for him once he finally got to perform. He would have just as much fun! He knew it to be true. All he needed was a bit more patience, so he got back up after getting out of Beaut's deadly paw, and he wandered over to his ribbons. 

Razzle softly sang to himself as he practiced, letting the time tick by, he nearly almost missed the paper fluttering in through the window and when he did notice finally his sockets widened and he almost fell from his ribbons.

He quickly slid down and snatched the paper up. Beaut had woken up when she smelled the strange scent and she was watching the paper with curiosity. The mysterious paper read,   
"Hello stranger, I couldn't help noticing your singing and I wanted you to know that it is beautiful! Though I'm a bit concerned because Mr. Gaster has never spoken about you before. Is everything alright? You can trust me, I can help you if you need. Or if you're lonely I can be of assistance! Just knock on the window if you need help."

There was no signature, but that didn't matter anyway. Razzle looked to Beaut who already knew what he was thinking. They burned the paper with Beaut's magic, all that was heard was a soft hiss before there was no trace of the note any longer. Razzle gulped and sat huddled up next to Beaut, thinking all sorts of bad things but nothing else happened. Not only was that paper mysterious but it also brought him anxiety.

After an hour Razzle started to settle down. He didn't speak at all though, he had been so close to being found out and it was not something he wanted to have happen. Not only would his father be furious but whomever had found him out would probably be fired. Razzle didn't want to risk being tattled on so he barely moved from his spot and made Beaut go away for the night. The small skeleton only got up to finish off the food and then he curled back up into his pillows. 

His birthday couldn't get here fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about writing this fic for days now but I know nothing about how a circus works. Google is mah friend.


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue really wants to meet the skeleton in the cabin.

Falling asleep had been the most infuriating moment of his life by far that night. No matter what position, what he had eaten, or when sounds he heard that night, nothing had been able to get Blue to rest. So after a few hours of just laying in the bottom bunk, Blue climbed out of bed and snuck out of the cabin, and railcar. He made his way to the lake nearby and skipped some stones. After thinking in his head for quite some time in the small cabin, he found himself lost as to what to do.

 

He hummed a gentle tune as he skipped the stones and eventually he glanced up at the sky. The twinkling lights made his breath hitch, they always did. He sat down on the bank of the lake and put his feet in; watching the stars and glancing at the waning moon. Blue had seen many sights as he traveled with the circus, but nothing compared to the night sight above him. Nobody could ever recreate that.

 

His hands picked at the grass beneath him, cold and wet, laying back in the it anyway. He could always deal with the cold, it didn't bother him in the slightest. Staring at the stars he inhaled deeply and watched them twinkle for awhile, catching a shooting star at some point and his eyes lit up. He closed his eyes for a moment and in a hushed whisper he said, "I wish.. for a sign to show me what I'm supposed to do next... anything will do, just.. please.."

 

He went silent after that, listening to the crickets chirp throughout the grass and letting gentle winds blow over him. Blue got up slowly and opened his eyes, looking around wearily but saw nothing. He sighed and made his way back to the cabin, finally falling asleep that night.

 

-

 

Blue woke up the next morning to Kris shaking him awake and groaning out his name in annoyance. He mumbled something incomprehensible and swatted Kris away, wanting to sleep in, it felt like he had just fallen asleep too. He didn’t get any peace however as the human ripped the warm blankets off his bones.

 

“Blue! Get up we have a lot of practice to do today before the show tonight; not to mention you’re going to be late for breakfast if you don’t get your magical ass out of bed now.” his human cabin-mate sounded fed up. To be honest he didn’t blame Kris either. It was his own fault for staying up nearly all night. 

 

“Ugh, fine I’m up, let me get dressed you blanket stealing monster.” Blue slowly got up, stretching as Kris threw his blankets to the side, smiling in accomplishment. 

 

“You know I got you covered Blueberry.” a smirk grew on the humans face as Blue gave him a quick glare.

 

“Sheet, why do you have to make puns so early in the morning?” questioning he got dressed and turned to the door, having to listen to some more of Kris’ puns as they got into the line for a quick breakfast. They had fruits today which Blue was way too eager to dig into, however at the back of his mind was of course the undeniable urge to tell Kris about the rumor and what he had done. 

 

Taking a quick glance at his partner, who had eaten quickly and was now stretching. He gulped and finished off his own food before going to throw away their waste and coming back to stretch besides Kris. “Hey.. I heard an interesting rumor yesterday..” Blue turned his head to look at Kris while he was bent over, hands touching the ground as his legs were straight. The human was in the same position, giving a questioning glance his way. 

 

“Oh really now? What was it this time? If it has something to do with fluffybuns then don’t bother, found out two days ago. I didn’t realize he was actually crushing on Bunny. Poor dude doesn’t know Bunny has a girlfriend.”

 

Blue looked at him with wide eyes, “Wait- He has a crush on who now- wait no nevermind, we’re off tract. That wasn’t what I was going to tell you. This is way juicer Kris, like top tier kinda stuff. Promise this stays between us though, I’m dead serious.” he deadpanned and moved into a dolphin pose alongside his partner. 

 

“Whoa, you sound serious. I thought this was just a rumor? What’s got your panties in a twist?” brown eyes looked into Blues cyan ones with uncertainty. “-and I promise to keep it between us.” He added last moment before Blue gave a breath of relief.

 

“Alright, yesterday when I was getting our lunch I overheard a conversation, and I totally get if you think this is stupid, but they were talking about the boss’ cabin, and they heard singing coming from it, not from like a radio or anything though. You know like actual singing, but Gaster doesn’t let anyone into his cabin.” Blue took a deep breath as Kris looked at him, rolling his eyes a little. 

 

“Okay, it sounds silly sure, but then they started talking about a theory, that Gaster has a son hidden away in his cabin-” Blue didn’t get the rest of his sentence out as Kris fell to the grass in laughter. “Hey! It’s not funny-”

 

“That's hilarious Blue, why would Gaster ever hide someone like that, you’re being ridiculous. Did I toss you around too much during our last aerial practice? Does your skull feel alright?” The questions made Blue flush with embarrassment. 

"I feel fine, and I'm being serious!" The two got quiet as someone passed by, glancing at them and smiling briefly as they passed. 

"-i went to the cabin yesterday anyway, when you went to take your nap." Blue whispered as he moved around, relaxing in a plank with his 'forearms' on the grass. Kris moved around and got into the same position, looking slightly interested now. 

"I'm guessing you heard something?" He asked with a soft hum.

"I did! Kris, I heard someone in there singing, I swear." He didn't mention the note, finding that if he did tell then Kris would tease him endlessly about it.

"I can prove it to you too, we can go over there after practice real quick, just to look. There's someone in there.." He wondered if he was trying to convince Kris or himself into believing someone was in the railcar. After all, he could be imagining things, but really, how could he after hearing Gaster's song coming from that lovely voice. 

The human rolled his eyes and took a deep breath as they moved around once more on their sides, keeping one leg up for some time. "Fine, we will go after practice, but I'm nearly one hundred percent sure theres no one in there. I've been here for eight years now and not once have I ever heard singing coming from the boss' cabin." It wasn't like he was ever down there to listen though either. Blue however gave a big smile and nodded, simply happy Kris would join him. 

Their practice took quite awhile, especially when they double checked their equipment and made sure everything was safe for use and in top shape. Blue was jittery the whole time, anxious to go to the railcar. The day just seemed to be dragging on for the skeleton, much to his displeasure. It took everything in him not to go running to the railcar, impatiently tapping his foot as Kris wiped some sweat from his brow and drank some water.

"A-alright, I'm ready when you are." Kris took in a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, making small talk along the way as Blue led them to the other side of the train. It was just past noon and the trees were sheltering them from the sunlight. 

They stayed behind the tree, eyeing the still cracked window. Kris closed his eyes and listened in for anything but neither of them heard a single peep from the railcar. 

The skeleton frowned a little, "Let me on your shoulders, I can peak into the room and see if theres anyone in here." Blue whispered and rubbed his hands together. His partner ended up agreeing, curiosity was killing him now. 

It had taken only a moment to get his balance on Kris as they made their way to the window. Blue had to get on his tip toes anyway just to see inside the cracked window, quickly glancing around the room and his cyan eyes landed on a pretty sight. 

Perhaps pretty wasn't the correct word, all Blue knew was he had never seen such a beautiful monster before; especially one that made his soul do funny flips in his ribs. 

The smaller skeleton monster was laying down upon piles of colorful pillows, curled up and fast asleep. He had cracks on his skull, well more like scratch marks on his right socket. The smaller had sharp teeth and the longest tailbone Blue had ever seen. He gripped the windowsill tightly before letting out a gasp as he felt a sharp tug on his soul. 

Sans and Kris ended up on their backs, unable to move or speak as a figure moved over them, blocking the sun and glared hard at them. "And what the hell do you two think you are doing?" It was their boss. 

Before either of them could get a word out Gaster was lifting them up with his magic and taking them away, farther from the train, behind some trees. They were set down in front of him but his magic stayed on their souls, keeping them in place. Blue gulped and glanced at Kris who looked pale and guilty. He had never seen Kris look this way, supposing he was even more nervous because he had been here longer.

"Well? What were you two doing? I want the truth, if you lie your souls will tell me." Gaster crossed his arms and watched them like a hawk. Kris flinched and Blue stood up straight.

"It was my fault, I heard a silly rumor yesterday a-about you having someone hidden in your cabin, so I made the idea to tell Kris and see if it was true. You are hiding someone in there too! I saw them!" Blue announced, still feeling how warm he was when he saw the little skeleton sleeping. 

Gaster huffed and rolled his eyes. "Blue, Kris, that is my son. I'm planning on letting him join when he turns eighteen." The RingMaster said as he watched Blue squirm in place. Kris was staring at the ground, feeling like a reprimanded child. 

"Why are you keeping your own son hidden away? It doesn't make sense! How long has he been cooped up in there?" Blue stared into his boss' eye lights, feeling sick as he wondered if the man treated his own family with care. 

"Blue, I appreciate your concern, but you know nothing of my family." Gaster sighed, looking at them both, "my son, Razzle, he can summon a familiar you see..." he started off and Blue felt his soul go cold. 

"Oh... oh.. that's why you kept him hidden.." Blue whispered and looked down feeling guilty for accusing him of anything. 

"Yes- I can't loose him, it would devastate me.." everyone knew of the kidnapping that happened years and years ago, Blue had only been five when it happened but some children who could summon familiars were kidnapped and never found again. He couldn't blame Gaster for hiding his son like this. 

"He's going to be in the show though?" Kris finally spoke up. The boss nodded with a small smile. "He is, actually, will you two show him the ropes? Razzle usually practices in the cabin on silks-" Blues imagination went wild at that thought. 

"Boss.. if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Razzle's mother? Wouldn't she want to see him from time to time? Nobody ever goes in your cabin..." Kris spoke up, shifting from side to side. 

The taller skeleton froze for a moment before rubbing his arm, "That is not something I want to discuss.. she died a very long time ago that's all I have to say on the matter." Blue felt like hugging him but kept himself at bay. He didn't want anyone to suffer any longer.

"I'm very sorry to hear that.. but I-I have a suggestion if it's ok with you, Kris and I can meet Razzle and help him a bit more till his first performance- in your cabin." He added in quickly, stars in his eyes. He hoped his boss would accept. "Kris and I will keep it a secret too, you can trust us."

Gaster looked between the two, getting no objections from Kris. He sighed loudly and waved his hand, letting to of their souls, "an hour each day, after your practices, and if I find out you told someone of Razzle before his performance then you're out of here. Got it?" He stood tall, firm, watching Blue excitedly nod and Kris give him two thumbs up. 

"Meet me tomorrow at the door and I'll introduce you to him." Gaster said with a small smile now, feeling a bit more relaxed. 

Blue couldn't help but feel glee at that, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.


End file.
